Tormented Soul
by BlueMoonDuchess
Summary: Nosedive has a nightmare of his past when a school shooting occurs. Please read and respond I spent a lot of time working on this. It's very important especially in today's society, where the biggest jungle can be high school.


Disclaimer ~ The Mighty Ducks belong to Disney.  
  
Author's Note ~ There is a poem/song in this story that I wrote, I didn't copy it therefore it doesn't need a disclaimer. Enjoy! Might be a little dark, but I tried to get the point across. The poem at the end is a little chilling, so I'm warning you. But please read it, it'll make you think about life and the next time you decide to make fun of someone.  
  
(*(*(*(*(*(*(*~*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)  
  
Walking to school like any other weekday morning  
  
Not expecting after that day to be in complete mourning  
  
(*(*(*(*(*(*(*~*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)  
  
The eleven year old Nosedive was dropped off at school by his big brother WildWing who had finally received his driver's license.  
  
"Bye Dive", said WildWing, "I'll pick you up later, bye."  
  
Nosedive waved back and left into the doors of the school.  
  
(*(*(*(*(*(*(*~*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)  
  
Walked into the classroom with a smile on my face  
  
As soon as the teacher started talking I was starting to gaze out into space  
  
(*(*(*(*(*(*(*~*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)  
  
Nosedive sat down and started doodling on his paper. He slumped back after the teacher announced there would be a pop quiz.  
  
(*(*(*(*(*(*(*~*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)  
  
My worries were little but seemed the world to me at the time  
  
Now I see that to worry over those problems I should receive a fine  
  
Life is short and precious too  
  
Must live life to the fullest or it will never do  
  
Why does it take a theatrical event or tragedy  
  
To put things in perspective for the majority  
  
(*(*(*(*(*(*(*~*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)  
  
The teacher began to pass out papers as the door swung open. Two students walked in with two guns in their hands.  
  
(*(*(*(*(*(*(*~*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)  
  
I'll never forget the horror we felt the teacher's fears were quick to expand  
  
When we all saw the weapon in his hand  
  
(*(*(*(*(*(*(*~*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)  
  
The students were picked on through out the school. Their lunch money was taken each day, and a beating wasn't too unusual either. But that they could handle, they could handle the hatred shown through actions toward them. Although it wasn't fair or right they could handle that. But they couldn't handle the ridiculing, tormenting, and teasing. The laughing, and pointing. No that was too much for these two souls.  
  
(*(*(*(*(*(*(*~*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)  
  
The school's point of ridicule finally exploded  
  
The teasing and laughing finally overloaded  
  
Now there would be a price to pay  
  
All because you had to get the last say  
  
But that was but a battle it wasn't the war  
  
But it was about to end now, the gun handler winning with the higher score  
  
(*(*(*(*(*(*(*~*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)  
  
"Get your hands up", cried the student, "I'm kill ya'll I swear I'll do it!"  
  
"Stash", cried the teacher who had the student before when he was in fourth grade, "Please consider what you are doing. Think about this!"  
  
"I have thought about it! I've already done this too! There are a few children dying in the other classrooms if you care to go see how serious I am."  
  
"Stash! Please no!"  
  
"Shut up! Now let's see, your brother takes my money each day".  
  
Stash cocked the gun up at a student.  
  
"So to really hurt his family I'll kill both their kids."  
  
"STASH", exclaimed the teacher.  
  
(*(*(*(*(*(*(*~*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)  
  
The teacher begged and pleaded  
  
But frustration and anger was only succeeded  
  
(*(*(*(*(*(*(*~*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)  
  
"I said shut up", hollered Stash.  
  
"Goodbye little one", laughed Stash.  
  
He pulled the trigger on the child's throat.  
  
(*(*(*(*(*(*(*~*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)  
  
In a moment of anger and pity  
  
The ridiculed killed the school bully  
  
The ridiculed spotted the innocent and ended their lives  
  
They fell to the floor no longer alive  
  
The only thing that killed the killing  
  
Was the murder bringing the gun to his own head  
  
Ready to meet the parted dead  
  
With the pull of finger lights were out  
  
The student's wished was full filled his dirty deed was done  
  
No more killing  
  
No more dying  
  
No more crying  
  
(*(*(*(*(*(*(*~*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)  
  
Nosedive woke up screaming drenched in sweat, shaking violently, and gasping for air. The nightmare of reality was the worst to overcome.  
  
(*(*(*(*(*(*(*~*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)  
  
No more hatred but the memories of that day  
  
Will never leave the minds of those who saw  
  
That tormented student kill them all  
  
(*(*(*(*(*(*(*~*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)  
  
"Dive", screamed WildWing in his brother's doorway accompanied by everyone else, "Nosedive what's wrong?"  
  
Nosedive screamed at his brother's tone of voice.  
  
"Nosedive calm down", said WildWing flicking a light on. "What is the matter with you? What happened?"  
  
Nosedive starting breathing more slowly and calmed himself from the original state of panic. He shut his eyes, memory flooding his mind.  
  
"Dive", asked WildWing approaching his brother. "Nosedive what's wrong."  
  
"Bad dream", stammered Nosedive.  
  
WildWing sat down on Nosedive's bed placing a hand on Nosedive's shoulder.  
  
"Want to talk about it?"  
  
"No", stuttered Nosedive, "No I don't."  
  
"Might help", commented Tanya.  
  
"It's funny how talking can be the most common cure", said Grin.  
  
"Kid", said Duke, "What the heck happened you like you just saw someone die."  
  
"I did", said Nosedive quietly, "All over again."  
  
Canard glanced at WildWing uneasily.  
  
"What are you talking about Nosedive", asked Mallory.  
  
"Um guys", said Canard, "Why don't we leave them to talk okay?"  
  
The others groaned but left leaving the brother's to talk.  
  
"Thanks Canard", said WildWing.  
  
"No problem", replied Canard, "Any time."  
  
Canard left leaving the Flashblades.  
  
"Dive", said WildWing gently, "Does this have anything to do with the shooting at your school?"  
  
Nosedive nodded.  
  
"He killed them Wing", said Nosedive, "Right in front of us. Wing it was so horrifying. Not so much as him actually killing us, but watching our friends die. And than watching him die. The blood, crying, shrieking, and hatred that filled the room was so immense."  
  
WildWing rubbed his brother's back.  
  
"Sshh Dive. I know it was scary. It must have been horrible for you."  
  
WildWing didn't talk after that statement was made. He just remained quiet and stayed with his brother for the rest of the night holding him trying his best to destroy the memories. But he knew deep in his heart the memory of that day would never go away. He knew that all he could do was wait for another day.  
  
Nosedive whispered out the last part of my poem:  
  
"The cemetery gained more victims, an age range much broader  
  
Rest in peace the newly slaughtered"  
  
The entire poem with added lines:  
  
Walking to school like any other weekday morning  
  
Not expecting after that day to be in complete mourning  
  
Walked into the classroom with a smile on my face  
  
As soon as the teacher started talking I was starting to gaze out into space  
  
My worries were little but seemed the world to me at the time  
  
Now I see that to worry over those problems I should have received a fine  
  
Life is short and precious too  
  
Must live life to the fullest or it will never do  
  
Why does it take a theatrical event or tragedy  
  
To put things in perspective for the majority  
  
I'll never forget the horror we felt; the teacher's fears were quick to expand  
  
When we all saw the weapon in his hand  
  
The school's point of ridicule finally exploded  
  
The teasing and laughing finally overloaded  
  
Now there would be a price to pay  
  
All because you the mockers had to get the last say  
  
But that was but a battle it wasn't the war  
  
But it was about to end now, the gun handler winning with the higher score  
  
The teacher begged and pleaded  
  
But frustration and anger was only succeeded  
  
In a moment of anger and pity  
  
The ridiculed killed the school bully  
  
The ridiculed spotted the innocent and ended their lives  
  
They fell to the floor no longer alive  
  
The only thing that killed the killing  
  
Was the murder bringing the gun to his own head  
  
Ready to meet the parted dead  
  
With the pull of finger lights were out  
  
The student's wished was full filled his dirty deed was done  
  
No more killing  
  
No more dying  
  
No more crying  
  
No more hatred but the memories of that day  
  
Will never leave the minds of those who saw  
  
That tormented student kill them all  
  
The memory of this day will never ever go away  
  
Now the only place to see  
  
The class clown, jock, popular, bully, and queen of the spelling bee  
  
But of all places the local cemetery  
  
Never walking on the land again, confined to a grave for all eternity  
  
The cemetery gained more victims, an age range much broader  
  
Rest in peace the newly slaughtered 


End file.
